The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear, and in particular to articles of footwear with uppers and sole structures.
Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. The upper may be formed from a variety of materials that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void within the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In many articles of footwear, including athletic footwear styles, the sole structure often incorporates an insole, a midsole, and an outsole. Some articles of footwear may cause discomfort to a user when worn. In such cases, the article may be customized to better fit the particular user.